


Fallout

by jordaan_paaige



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pushing Daisies AU, mitch is chuck, scott is ned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordaan_paaige/pseuds/jordaan_paaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott Hoying was only ten years old when he discovered his gift of bringing back the dead.  He vowed never to bring anyone back for longer than a minute, but when a face from his past resurfaces six years later in critical condition, Scott takes it upon himself to be selfish just once.</p><p>  - or - The Pushing Daisies AU no one asked for.</p><p>  Set to the lyrics of Fallout by Marianas Trench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

_“An empty room,_

_I’m empty too,_

_everything reminds me of you.”_

\------------------------------------

He was ten years old the first time it happened. His mother had been sick and was growing weaker every day, and Scott knew by now that it was just a waiting game. He had prepared himself to watch as her dull eyes fluttered closed and her heavy breathing cease altogether. He was ready for the nurse to confirm her time of death and give him and his father a moment alone with her body. What he hadn’t expected was the way her eyes shot open again after he gripped onto her hand, tears streaming down his face. He immediately backed up, knocking over the chair he had been sitting in, and looked to his father who seemed to be sporting the same expression of bewilderment as him.

“Connie…?” Rick asked gently, and approached her bedside where she was sitting up with a dazed look in her eyes. Scott just stood in the furthest corner in the room with his arms wrapped around his chest and tears still flowing. But as he watched his mother turn to face her husband, he could see the shine back in her blue eyes and the smile that graced her face. Rick looked hesitant to believe what he was seeing and he beckoned Scott over, but the boy just shook his head and stared at the floor. He didn’t understand what had happened, what he had _done_.

“Scott, honey, please come here,” he looked up at her gentle smile and all caution went out of the window. He stumbled over to her bedside, but was careful not to touch her again as he was unsure what would happen. “My baby,” Connie whispered and reached out to touch his face. Scott took a step back and she pulled her hand away and back into her lap. “Sweetheart, whatever happens I want you to know how much I love you. You are a beautiful, wonderful boy and you will grow up to be an amazing man, I know you will.” Scott just barely registered the tears ghosting down her cheeks and made a point to step back up to her bedside again. He looked up at his father who was standing on the other side of the bed with his wife’s hand in his, and he offered his son a small, sad smile. Scott pulled his eyes back down to his mother and pressed his lips together to keep from crying anymore.

“I love you _so_ much, Mama,” he whispered and this time when Connie reached up to stroke his face, he let her. “I love you, too, baby.” And then one second her fingers were brushing over his cheek and the next, they were laying limp at her side. Scott watched as his father removed his hand from his wife’s and gently closed her eyelids.

And then he ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, welcome to my new story! For a while now, I've really wanted to write a Pushing Daisies AU, and I'm finally doing it. For now, only the prologue of this will be posted because I want to write the entire story before I post anything, so that I don't take 20 years between updates. I'm estimating this will be about 12-ish chapters, and will definitely be more angsty than the TV show, so be aware of that. There will be mild triggers of anxiety and discussion of overdose and I will note at the beginning of the chapters they apply to, but please be careful if that sort of thing bothers you. Finally, the story is set to the song Fallout by Marianas Trench. It won't follow the exact story line of the song, but will go along in it's own way. Thank you for reading and I'll see you #soon!
> 
> Jordan xx
> 
> Also! you can find me on tumblr @/smileyscotty


End file.
